


The Lion and The Mouse

by Totally_Suicidal101



Category: Durarara
Genre: Doing this with one hand because I cannot stop petting my dog, Dubious Consent, Gay, Help, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Validate me pls, durarara - Freeform, im dead, mighr be a bit of ooc?, non con, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Suicidal101/pseuds/Totally_Suicidal101
Summary: I’m not sure how to describe this but I swear it’s good. Based after the last episode of the anime, Izaya is recovering in a small town when the beast of ikaburkuro rears his ugly head.





	1. Chapter 1

So maybe it had not been the best idea for Izaya, (admittedly) one of the most hated and sought after in Ikebukaro, to drink. But he'd figured 'to hell with it all.' He'd been stabbed for heaven's sake! Maybe that was why he assumed that no one would find him, wherever he'd ended up. Partly because HE had no idea where he ended up. 

Turns out the monster had a vacation home. Or maybe it had something to do with it's brother? In any case, there he was. Shizuo in all his *uninjured* glory. He was in his usual vest, though he wasn't sporting a cigarette like he usually did. Izaya didn't care much for the details as to WHY or HOW Shizuo had some how ended up in the same place as him. He'd actually been hoping for a little peace as he tried to recover (drinking numbed the pain, they didn't have any painkillers wherever the hell he was).

So here Izaya was, sitting at some dingy joint trying to get a decent drink, when Shizuo comes sauntering in. That monster had no right to act so innocent! He'd put Izaya in this position, and now what? He gets to act like he's just your everyday citizen? No way. Izaya didn't have much of a say, at the moment, he was injured and away from all his contacts. He kissed his teeth, who knew being saved could actually put you in MORE danger? What was he supposed to do now, he didn't have a chance of getting anything (productive) done. In addition to his wound (it was relatively healing well, but still hurt like a bitch), he was moderately intoxicated. This would not help with his reflexes, nor would it help with his (already little) strength. 

"I-zay-a!" The familiar rumble of his voice alerted Izaya to the fact that, while he had been thinking, he had been spotted. At first, he didn't react. He assumed this was the alcohol's affect, he would usually hate to be so close to the seething monster. Yet when he did, all he did was give and inward groan.  
"I don't have time to play this game today. Find someone else to terrorize." His usual silky voice retained it's snarky tone, though clearly this only roused the blonde's anger.   
"What the hell did you just say?! You don't have the TIME?!" Shizuo snarled in that gravely voice of his, Izaya suddenly off his chair (stool, really) as he yanked him up by his coat sleeve. 

Izaya scowled at the beast's touch, knowing he wouldn't get out of it without ripping his jacket.  
"No. I don't have the time to deal with your little temper tantrums you monster." Izaya was quite calm, knowing that Shizuo was causing a scene and would be the one to get in trouble if something happened. Of course, this had never stopped him before. However, something told Izaya that the fact that Shizuo was here on his brother's time would prevent him from starting something.  
"You little-" Shizuo seemed to realize this mid-sentence, his sunglasses barely showing the movement of his eyes as he glanced around at the worried gazes. 

Izaya couldn't help but feel relief as the grip on his coat was released.  
"This isn't over, flea." He growled under his breath. Izaya did not have the brain power to think about it too much. He would deal with Shizuo later. Right now, his wound hurt like a bitch and his drink was calling him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya only got to enjoy half his drink. The other half was bitter with anger and discomfort. Maybe a few more drinks would cure that, but he wasn't particularly a big fan of drinking in the first place. He couldn't afford to be an alcoholic with all the business he dealt with. So, since he wouldn't be enjoying any more of the liquid toxin, he decided he would (try to) make it back to the small house he was hiding out in.

It was then that he realized Shizuo had, in fact, meant it when he said it wasn't over. There he was, leaning against one of the only street lamps, a cigarette precariously balancing between his lips.   
"Resorting to stalking now?" Izaya teased, reaching into his coat to grip the handle of his knife. "I thought that was my job?" Shizuo's glare (or, really his angry face because he was still wearing his fucking sunglasses) turned to him, the cigarette snapping before being tossed to the ground. Because *that* was always a good sign. Izaya was partly surprised that the monster hadn't already ripped some sort of sign from the ground. That being said, there weren't a lot of signs to be seen, being a small town and all. 

He was not happy. He never was. But Izaya had the feeling that this time was different. Something was wrong, something strange and incredibly frustrating. Shizuo was approaching now, except he seemed a bit too calm this time. Izaya couldn't quite grasp what it was, but something was definitely wrong. Had the beast actually managed to plan something? He was snapped out of his 'deer in the headlights' look as Shizuo gripped the collar of his shirt. Shit! He'd made a stupid mistake, he should have been running already. Shizuo smirked, a smile that rivalled his own, pulling Izaya a bit too close to his face for comfort.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. The only noise their breathing, though even that was muffled behind the pounding in Izaya's ears. Shizuo flexed his arm, making Izaya stumble back before he lifted him into the air. This was it. He was going to die. He was going to die and after all the goddamn effort he'd put into living this was how he was gonna go. He was expecting the hit the ground when the grip on his jacket loosened, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing for impact. What he didn't expect, was to be once more scooped up into Shizuo's arms, the beast nearly breaking his back as he caught him and pulled him forward. Again, they were unnaturally close. Izaya swore he could feel Shizuo's breath on his face, the almost-silent rumble of his heart beat echoing over Izaya's own. He could see Shizuo's jaw working itself, clenching and unclenching as his usual vein popped from his forehead. This time it wasn't out of anger though, maybe something like frustration? Then again, it wasn't particularly easy to tell this close to him. Izaya's fist clenched in his pockets, his fingers once again hooking around the handle of his knife. He felt whatever was fogging up his mind clear up, his thoughts now as sharp as his blade once more. 

He twisted his arm so he could pull it from his pocket. The blade flipped from its holster as it sliced through the air, ripping through Shizuo's sleeve and leaving a trail of splattered blood on the dirt road. Shizuo snarled angrily (he actually sounded like a beast) as he was forced to release Izaya. The broker immediately jumped away from the brute, making sure there were several feet between them.   
"You fucking lout!" Shizuo shouted, Izaya's developing frown deepening.   
"Poor Shizu-chan having trouble?" Izaya teased, previous position forgotten. Shizuo’s glasses sat crooked in his nose, having been jostled by the sudden movement. This way Izaya could see his eyes....He inwardly sighed, his body tense despite his fluid movements, Shizuo didn’t look amused. He never did, but he still had that wierd frustrated air to him. This was going to be fun, at the very least.

Izaya was quick to slide out of the way of an oncoming attack, the fist meant for him slamming into a small wooden shed. Izaya watched from a safe distance, but it didn’t fall. Why didn’t it fall? What was going on? His curiosity was going to get the best of him at this rate, he couldn’t focus on anything but playing this game. That’s what had been missing, the thrill of toying with humans. Of course there was a couple he could fool, but this was a small town. Hell, there weren’t even roads! Just flatten sections of the paths. Not that you’d need a car anyway, unless you’re going out of town. But with Shizuo here, he at least had the beast to tease. He wasn’t human, not possible, but despite that he was one of Izaya’s most interesting specimens. Of course, Shizuo wouldn’t respond very kindly to being called that. Then again, he didn’t take too kindly to being referred to as ‘shizu-chan.’ Either way, the information broker knew (unfortunately) that he just couldn’t kill this bastard. It was unbelievably frustrating but he couldn’t let that get to him now. 

 

He became acutely aware of the stab wound in his abdomen as he twisted to avoid the boulder Shizuo had managed to dig up (literally. He spent a good minute ripping at the ground...it was actually a surprising amount if patience from the beast). His skin tore against the thin wire holding it in place, drawing a wince from the broker. It didn’t help that he immediately had to escape another punch. He nearly dropped to his knees, but remained (not-so-steadily) on his feet. Blood dripped uncomfortably down his hip, sending a ripple of shivers over his body.   
“Damnit.” He cursed under his breath, his teeth clenching against the pain. He nearly let the pain engulf him, wanting to squeeze his eyes shut and forget about the outside world, but the thick-headed monster was still determined to be a problem.


	3. Chapter 3

“Something the matter Izaya?” The beast gridded the words through it’s teeth, the broker almost (almost) sensing a bit if genuine concern. Unfortunately the glasses askew on his face still showed his eyes, which told a different story.  
“Oh! The beast has feelings.” Izaya teased. He’d gone through worse pain. Besides, it’s no fun if he couldn’t get a few quips in. Shizuo’s knuckles cracked as his hands balled back into fists, breaking into a run as he chased after Izaya once more (all the while giving his usual growl). Izaya managed to run a good distance before the pain caused him to stumble. His scramble to regain balance not making it much better. He could feel each tear, and the way his skin moved around the hole in his side. The pain overwhelmed anything else he might be feeling, and he could feel his heart pound in a desperate attempt to circulate blood fast enough through his body. 

The world went fuzzy, his vision fading in and out as he stumbled forward on shaking legs. His breathing was ragged and uneven, he knew this wasn’t good. He couldn’t continue like- he was flying through the air before he could gather his bearings, a cloud of dust stirring in his wake. It stuck to him as he landed, settling into a thin layer over his body, mixing with oozing blood to create a stomach-churning mixture as it pooled beneath him.   
“Shit..” He managed to hiss out, one hand raising to apply pressure to the wound. He wasn’t sure if he’d make it through this one. 

“You stupid flea.” Izaya focused just enough to be able to see Shizuo standing about him, his knuckles dripping blood. He must’ve hit him pretty hard, but Izaya couldn’t feel anything over the searing pain in his side. The information broker managed a broken chuckle as his neck went limp, his head lolling on the piece of concrete it had settled on. As his vision faded out, he could see the beast leaning down next to him. This wasn’t how he wanted to go out, not how he’d planned it. At the very least, he had wanted to see Shizuo dead first. But life wouldn’t even give him that. It was frustrating, /beyond/ frustrating, but he was going numb fast and there was nothing he could do as he faded out of consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

When he woke up (how was he alive?) he was laying on a comforter, it’s starch-white colour strange considering how much Izaya was- he wasn’t bleeding? He slowly lifted his head, groaning as the movement emphasized his throbbing headache. He gridded his teeth, baring with it as he surveyed the situation. There were new bandages wrapped around his abdomen and his right arm, clearly just applied. He investigated further, pulling gently at the bandages to glance under at his stab wound. Looks like it had been restitched, though Izaya was hardly surprised it would need re-stitching after what he’d done to it. 

Upon further inspection, he was in what looked to be a bedroom. The roof was low-hanging and dust trailed down the walls, caught in a singular ray of sunlight shining through a small window in the corner of the room. It was small and modest enough to mean he was still in his get-away location, but he’d never seen this place before. Then again, it’s not like he was breaking into people’s houses to check it out (not here anyway). There was a crumpled pile of laundry in the corner, which brought Izaya to the realization that he was not wearing his clothes. A blanket was up to his waist, but he was pretty sure he was at least in boxers. Other than that, he had nothing on him. His old clothes must have been soaked in blood and covered in dust..a fine mess he’d gotten into. Along with his clothes there was a blanket soaked in deep crimson. He’d really bled a lot..And that brings him back to how he’d gotten here. Last thing he remembered...his vision screwing him over as the beast loomed over him. Could it have been Shizuo who brought him here? He grimaced at the thought of the beast touching him, never mind undressing him. The movement jostled his stomach and brought up a throbbing pain in his side. 

Feeling bile rise in his throat (likely at least partially do to his train of thoughts), he hurried to find a bathroom (or at least somewhere other than this room). He stumbled through the closest door, stepping out into the sun. He didn’t have time to shield his eyes, already keeled over as he gagged. Awful retching sounds reached his ears as what remained of his dinner (several crackers shoved into his mouth because he was in too much pain to eat a decent meal) climbed it’s way out of his throat. It burned his other senses, bringing him to his knees as he attempted to breathe. He felt the dust under his fingers as his stomach settled, leaning back on his knees to face the sky. The sun felt warm against his face, a small sigh escaping him as he struggled to recover from the stress put on his body. He slid back support himself with his hands, using the wall to help him stand. He felt light-headed, likely the result of blood loss, and it took him a moment to feel steady enough to move. He needed to find out where exactly he was, and get into a less vulnerable position. He couldn’t do anything like this. First things first, he needed clothes. 

Apparently he’d misjudged his ability to be out of bed, and the early morning sun beating down on him was not helping his condition. The feeling of nausea returned, along with a bout of light-headedness. It wouldn’t be long before he- before he could finish his thought process he was already on the ground. A cough racked his throat as the dust settled, drawing the attention of a few passers-by.   
“Oi.” He knew that voice. A wave of frustration (followed closely by another bout of nausea) hit him. He’d just managed to get away from this bastard and yet here he was again. A firm hand wrapped around his arm, the information broker leaning heavily on the support in order to stand. But the blonde did not release him. Izaya would have made a quip of some sort if his consciousness wasn’t already fading back out. He’d exerted himself too much in these last few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter, cuz I already have like 3 more ready to go. Please leave good comments/kudos! I need validation lmao


End file.
